Sonic Afterworld
by CrazyBlueMasquerade
Summary: The 'Event' had left everyone damaged and scarred. 4 years pass, some people recover, and some people try to understand exactly what the 'event' was. Little do they know, this may be the most dangerous, gruesome, and other-worldly situation they will ever experience. M- Violence, Gore, Cursing, Maybe Sex.


Hello everyone! This will be (Kinda) my first Sonic fan fiction. I'm really testing my writing skills with this. I'm going to keep the characters close to their nature, as well as my own interpretation. The first few chapters Most likely wont have Too much gore, but they will have cursing. There will be some sexy junk later on. If you are sensitive about this kind of stuff, then don't read it. Simple as that.

(I don't own Sonic and friends. They belong to SEGA)

Sonic-19

Tails-15

Knuckles-21

Amy-17

Cream-13

Rouge-20

Blaze-17

Silver-19

Shadow(Physically)-19

* * *

(More added later)

The sky was a shade of powder blue, with one white fluffy streak, stretching across to the horizon. A ball of yellow energy beams onto a red, grainy surface. Adorn with prickling cactus, and desert weeds. There where mountains of red rocks scattered in the distance. The heat of the sun caused the vision of a busty, female bat to wiggle.

The bat pushed herself across the red desert, with sweat on her brow, and sand in her boots. Her breath was heavy, and it took everything she had not to fall into the dirt. She was scared the surface would burn her body anyway.

She wore and explorers outfit, that was forest green, and showed her abs, a pair of darker green shorts, held up with a black belt, and a gold buckle. She wore black combat boots, and athletic gloves with gold buckles. Her ensemble had a few personal touches, purple heart earrings, a pink heart stamp on the pockets of her shirt, and a pink ascot, dotted with a purple heart pattern. As attractive as she appeared, the ascot made her look like a park ranger. She wore a small amount of 'weather proof' makeup, brown eyeshadow, and pink lip-gloss. Her hair was short, almost stylish, if it wasn't slightly frizzy from the heat.

The bat saw a nearby rock, and hurried over to sit on top. She pulled out a water canteen, and drank a good amount. With a frustrated look, she turned her head and whined.

"AMY! How much further!?" Not too shortly behind, a pink hedgehog skipped towards her. She peered over her sitting associate, and grinned.

"Rouge, I'm surprised! For someone as fit as you, you don't have a lot of endurance." The hedgehog began to jog in place, full of energy. She wore a red tank-top, beige cargo shorts, and brown combat boots. She wore brown leather gloves, and white athletic tape. She had a brown backpack on, and a brown utility belt. Unlike her partner, she wore no makeup, and no jewelry. Her hare was to her mid back, and she had fluffy bangs hanging over her head. Her body was small, but she was tough like a tank, and had grown some muscle over the years.

Yes, Amy and Rouge have been working with each other. They had settled their differences long ago, calling truce. Though Rouge was reluctant, she saw it as a opportunity to gain more out of her treasure hunting. But Rouge eventually grew fond of Amy, thus leading to a rather unsuspecting friendship. Rouge became a world explorer, and spent much of her time, excavating tombs, and searching for treasure, putting her hunting skills to use. But she didn't take the treasure for herself, surprisingly. Instead, she put them in her museum, Bat Exhibits, where she had them on display for all to see, as well as herself. She is known world wide for her stunning displays, both in the museum , and her chest.

Amy helps rouge with her knowledge of ancient history, and archeology. Though she wasn't considered so by Rouge herself, the media would usually call her the side kick, even if she puts in equal effort, and had her own section in the museum. She assumed it was due to the confidence rouge displayed. Though this didn't bother her...much.

Rouge huffed, "I would if it wasn't a 10 mile desert run." She pouted.

Amy giggled, "Alright! Alright..." Amy pulled out a device from her back-pack. The device was built by one of her best friends, Tails. It was meant to track different forms of energy in certain locations. Amy turned on the device, and studied the bright blue dots displayed on the screen.

"So what does it say girlie?"

"It says the it's coming from the mountain ahead." Amy pointed ahead.

"Welp, let's get going!" Rouge closed her canteen, stood up, and stretched, "But...why are we doing this again?"

"Well..." She tapped her chin, "Tails said that this 'form' of energy could be involved with Eggman."

Rouge widen her eyes, "Eggman? But we haven't seen him in like...4 years!" She started walking towards the mountain. Amy followed.

"I know, and Eggman had all the Chaos Emeralds."

"I remember..." Rouge looked at the ground, deep in thought, "I was wearing my good jump-suit that day."

Amy rolled her eyes, reminiscing on that day as well, "That day...was the most fucked up day of my life..."

Rouge nodded, holding her head down, "It was for everyone..."

(flashback 4 years.)

It all started like a 'normal' day. As normal as it could get with multicolored talking animals. Amy was still chasing the blue hero, Sonic. Tails and Knuckles were both watching in amusement. At the time, Rouge was still in a feud with Amy. She sat in the tree, observing her failed attempts to flirt with the speeding hedgehog, then went to gaze at the red Emerald in her hand. The sky was as clear as any other, and the trees swayed in motion with the wind. The scene that the park displayed was almost peaceful. But Amy seemed to become agitated with the responses she was getting from her crush.

"C'mon Sonic! Just one date!" Amy begged. She was wearing her typical red dress, and boots.

"No Amy." He stated, trying to avoid getting a headache.

"Pleeeeeeeas!?" Amy batted her eye-lashes.

Sonic huffed, "Amy, I can't. I really don't have enough time for a relationship, and honestly, I consider you more of a...cousin" Sonic adjusted the collar of his letter-man jacket. Though he didn't go to school, it had a 'S-Rank" logo on it. One of his favorite rankings.

Amy began to tear-up a bit, "Cousin...that's it?"

Sonic noticed and put his arm around her shoulder, "Amy that's not a bad thing. I still care for you. Just not in 'that' way." Sonic smiled.

"Really?" Amy grinned, "Then great!" She hugged him, almost tipping him over, "Hopefully that'll change soon!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and pat her back. Tails watched, laughing. He enjoyed the interactions that happened among his peers.

"Knuckles do you see this?" Tails wittiness. He wore a orange hoody, and a pair of silver headphones that doubled as goggles, and sneakers.

"Sure." Knuckles stated in a rather cold tone.

Tails looked over at him. He noticed at his face was stern, and his teeth gritted, barely showing. Knuckles only wore a tank top, with tribal markings on them, but kept his basic shoes and gloves on. Tails noted that it was odd how none of the males didn't wear pants. He looked over to the direction Knuckles was glaring. Rouge sat on the tree, admiring the red Chaos Emerald that perched between her finely manicure matching red nails. She wore a skin-tight red jumpsuit, with black boots. It's almost as if she was trying to match the design of the emerald. Black, round earrings, black eye-shadow, red lipstick, she seemed to always dress to impress.

Tails raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Look at you! Gawking at Rouge again?"

Knuckle glared at the fox, "As if! I'm just pissed off that we agreed to let her have one of the emeralds!" He looked back at her.

"But it was a logical reason." Tails explained, brushing off the topic of Rouge for another day.

"So we wanted to spread the emeralds out. Shadow has one, you have one, sonic has one, blaze has one, silver, somehow, has one. And I have one." Knuckles grunted like an angry old man. Tails couldn't help but to snicker at this.

"She is actually one of the best people to have one." Knuckles head snapped over, giving tails an almost demonic glare, "I mean! Next to you of course!" He defended.

"She's done so much damage to the team as it is."

"But she's gonna take care of it. Look at her. She's practically in love."

"Riiight..."Knuckles finished, glancing at the sky, "What it supposed to rain today?"

"I don't think so..." Tails looked up. It was getting dark...rapidly dark.

Everyone looked up at the sky. They watched as the clouds become blood red, and engulf the light of the sun completely. When the entirety of the sky was covered. The wind stopped. Everything was quite and still, and everyone froze, as if paralyzed by the sudden change of scenery. Not a single breath of wind, nor the sounds of people, trees, even the hero himself.

Sonic zoomed in on a odd shaped cloud, "What the hell is that...?' He whispered, almost breaking the silence.

Soon, the ground started shaking. Five massive round spheres fell from the clouds and landed, puncturing the concrete beneath them. The soon opened up into tall, almost bulky, robots. But these were not like any technology they ever seen. In fact, it seemed almost too advance. Their eyes glowed an almost ghostly white. They were actually...terrifying. They just stared at Sonic and his friends, waiting. One in particular, stood so close to Amy, that she felt that she was going to die right there. Whether it would be a heart attack, or by the robots hands.

"Sonic whats going on?" Amy cowered.

Sonic knew who the culprit was. His assumptions where correct when the odd cloud Morphed into a dark, ominous, ship. The ship hovered over the team, and had the crest of a well known villain, Dr. Eggman. The ship was not like the other ones they've seen him in. The whole ship looked deadly, that even Sonic couldn't traverse on it's surface. There was a big monitor on the ship. The hovering sound it made, sounded other worldly. What was Eggman toying with now?

Soon, a brash voice was heard, booming through the entire area.

"Good day, Sonic and crew." The villain spoke.

Sonic smirked, "'Sup Egghead! I see you stepped your game up!" Everyone joined Sonic's side, ready to fight any scheme that the Doctor would pull. Well...they thought they were ready. Whatever they had expected, was about to be completely contradicted.

"Oh Sonic...I actually have something special in store for you." The ship let out a sinister humming noise. Soon, the robots responded in the same hum. It sounded so...unnatural. One of the robots walked towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic positioned himself ready to pounce.

"Alright buddy! Show me what you got!" The robot let out a screetch as its chest bursts open, revealing a blinding white light. Two, black appendages stretched out. Sonic adjusted to the blinding light, and noticed three, heavily damaged, bloody, cut, bodies, stuffed inside the capsule. Taking further inspection, the bodies revealed to be his comrades. Amy almost screamed from the sight.

Silver was leaning against one side of the capsule, eyes barely opened, his left eye was bruised and his quills were stained with blood. Shadow was next to Silver, unconscious. He had cuts all over his body, as if he was tortured. Blaze was next to Shadow, tied up, and gagged. She was crying badly, and her body was bruised. Did he...do something to her? Lastly, was the most upsetting. Cream...the most innocent girl...never would have deserved any of this ever in her life... holding part of her ear in her hand, bleeding out. Crying tears that spilled into her wounds, she looked Sonic in his eye, mouthing painful, gruesome words.

"They killed Cheese..."

Sonic just stared, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Tails began to shiver in fear. Knuckles mimicked the same expression as Sonic. Amy was bent down, crying in agony for her friends. They didn't relize it then, but Rouge was huddle with Amy, crying as well. Nothing they had in mind could compare to the scene they witnessed before them. They had no words to say, and no way to register it. Sonic's blood began to boil, his eyes were so full of hatred, that it almost made him break. Then he spoke

"YOU SICK FUCK! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" Sonic balled up his fists.

"Sonic...you left me no choice..." The Screen on the ship flickered on, showing Eggman. There was...a look in his eye. As if he wasn't sane anymore. He didn't look like Eggman. He looked like...a monstrosity, "You made things in my life so complicated. You should have just surrendered when I told you to. Now..." he paused, frozen.

He pulled out the three Chaos Emeralds that his team had held on to, "I've went to great lengths this time." His eyes seemed to light up the same white as the robots.

"Silver was easy to crack, shadow was the hardest, the cat...she was a fun one, and that rabbit was useless...barely worth my time." His voice was so cold. Everything was cold. It sent chills through everyone. Painful, dreadful, chills.

Amy stood up, and pulled out her hammer, "I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU!" Amy spat, completely enraged. She suddenly jumped at the robot carrying her friends, when one of its arms grabbed her neck, and began to choke her.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted, jumping towards her. The other arm went to grab him, but he managed to kick it away. Knuckles followed by punching the robot in the knee, shattering pieces off of it. But it managed to do some damage to his hand. That has never happened, and when he looked at the damaged he's caused, the open spot on the robot reveal pulsing muscle.

Stunned, knuckles quickly shouted, "SONIC! These are NOT robots!"

Sonic was trying to release Amy from it's grip. He managed to break the wrist, showing actual bones and muscle. Amy fell down with a painful thud. Sonic went to go pick her up, when the hand that he broke, regenerated, and grabbed the back of his neck. The hand was as cold as ice, and the other slithered into Sonic's jacket, pulling out a blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic was held in a stiff and painful manner, and he felt the hand move to snap his neck, when knuckles punched the arm in two. Sonic fell, and quickly look up to see that the emerald was already being taken to Eggman, by another one of those creatures. He went to go get it, but looking over, he saw one of the 'robots', crushing Amy under his hand. There was a loud snap, before Amy screeched in agony. Sonic rushed over, dashing into the hand, breaking her free. He looked at her, and saw that her spine was broken. He gently picked her up, that is when everything seemed to slow down.

He scanned the area, which in his mind, went into slow-motion. Knuckles was beating the 'robot' that carried his friends. Rouge was beaten and badly injured, her body laid on the ground, coughing blood, before she just fell out. Her Emerald was gone. Tails was in a state of pure shock, he didn't move, his eyes were blank yet full of fear. Two other 'robots' began to surround him. Then he looked at Amy. A trickle of blood slid from her mouth, as she held he waist trying to reduce the damage she had taken.

When things finally went back to motion, he looked up, to see the 'robot' in his face. It screeched at him, letting frozen air spill from his mouth. and swung, almost hitting him. Sonic dodge and ran to find a place to put Amy. He put her behind a large tree, making sure none of them saw.

"Amy look at me!" Amy winced, and cried, as she turned her head to look at him. "Can you move your legs?" He said in a very concerned tone.

Amy yelled, as she tried to move her legs. Sonic had to cover her mouth before they were caught. Amy bit his finger in pain, but he put up with it. He saw her legs move up and down.

"Good...your not paralyzed..." he gently placed her on the ground, and went back towards the event. He saw Knuckles hunched over next to rouge, trying to lift her up. He was suddenly slashed across his back, as blood splattered everywhere. He fell over, onto Rouge's body. Sonic went towards them. He put a hand on Knuckles shoulder, trying to see if he was still alive. He was thankful he was still breathing.

Then, he felt a stinging sensation go through his chest. He couldn't quite register it for a while, in fact, he couldn't even speak. The sting grew more and more painful, as his body registered a cold metal-like object, piercing through his body. It pulled away, causing him to fall over. He looked at the pool of blood that grew beneath him.

He was just stabbed. Everything slowly faded until his body completely hit the ground. He tried hard not to close his eyes, but eventually, he blacked out. All he heard before he drifted away, were the screams of agony from his friends. Then it was blank. Everything was just a dark void, and stinging pain.

Sonic started to come alive, and was greeted with a burning white light. He let out a painful moan, opening his eyes, taking in the blurry vision. Soon his eyes adjust, revealing he was in a hospital bed. Looking at his chest, it was bandaged. His wrist was being pumped full of anodynes through an IV. He barely felt any pain. After a bit of time, he looked over to see he was sharing a room with Shadow and Knuckles.

Shadow was asleep. In any other situation, Sonic would have been upset about being around his rival. But Sonic didn't even care at this moment. Shadow looked so badly damaged, that almost his entire body was covered in bandages. Not knowing how to react, He looked over to Knuckles, who was awake.

"Knuckles..." He spoke, causing the Echidna to flip his head over to his blue companion.

"Sonic..." Knuckles looked ashamed, "He won..."

"Knuckles dont-"

"He won Sonic..." He furrowed his brow. "He pulled a really fucked up move and WON!" Knuckle punched a nearby table, causing to break into many pieces.

"Knuckles calm down!" Sonic himself knew that saying that would have no affect. He wanted to join him in his fit.

"FUCK THAT! I could have done better! If I see him again...!" Knuckles breath, "..When I see him again, he will feel the same pain that every single one of us felt." Knuckles voice uttered, full of emotion.

A nurse ran into the room, "Is everything alright?" she said, looking at the broken mass that was once a table.

"I'm sorry...I'm just..." Knuckles spoke.

"Don't worry sir. Your in a bad condition, and I'm sure what happened was very traumatic." The nurse had curly red hair, and pale skin with freckles. She wore typical hospital scrubs that were blue. Sonic looked over to Shadow, seeing he was still asleep.

He sat in thought, before wondering,

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh?" The nurse smiled, "Don't worry, everyone else are in separate rooms, and the rabbit and fox are in the childrens ward."

"Childrens ward..." Sonic forgets that Tails is still young. But he's so mature, nobody ever notices. Sonic leaned back, thinking on the conditions his friends might be in.

–

"Blaze, please don't cry." Amy tried to comfort the emotionally damaged feline. Blaze was hugging a pillow, trying to find some comfort in it. She looked at her bruises. That only made her want to cry more. Amy desperately wanted to get up. But her spine was in too bad of a condition to move. Rouge sat off to the side, hunched over the edge of the bed. She watched Amy's attempts to console Blaze. Rouge didn't have the energy to even say anything.

"Amy...the things he did..." Blaze spoke between sobs.

"Blaze...did he...?" Amy tried to choose her words carefully.

"He didn't...Something else did..." Both Amy and Rouges eyes widen. 'Something'? What kind of things did that doctor do? It was too frightening to even try to think, let alone ask.

Rouge looked at Amy, "Hey..." Her voice was raspy.

Amy turned around, "Rouge? I didn't know you were awake." Rouge expected a harsher reply.

"I was up this whole time...Are you OK girlie?"

"As OK as I could be from this situation...i guess." She sighed, "I'm more worried about what happened to everyone else."

Rouge held out her hand, "Don't worry...they're getting the help they need. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Amy was surprised to see her in such a caring state. She reached for her hand, but only managed to touch her fingers. They stayed like that for a minute, before Amy turned back to Blaze's side. Rouge just closed her eyes and listened to the painful cries of the purple cat.

Silver laid back in the bed. He was in his own room, nobody to talk to, no one to console him. He kept replaying in his head that he could have done something. He could have been stronger.

"I'm such a bitch..." He muttered, slapping himself upside the head, "I'm a failure...i could have saved them..." He began to cry. He reached behind his head to feel where he was wounded. There was a bandage covering it. He hoped it would scar, because it would actually be a permanent reminder of how much he hated himself.

The ginger haired nurse walked in, "Hello Sir! Feeling any better?"

He didn't respond, he gave a shrug. The nurse gave an sympathetic smile.

"Well, we have to give you more medication. The back of your head took a good amount of damage. Hopefully it wont scar too badly."

* * *

Silver sighed. As the nurse went to give him his medication, Silver kept replaying what happened. Giving little to no recognition to the nurse.

Tails looked at his arm. It had been broken in the shoulder, and the elbow. Tails didn't care though. In fact, he worried more about the rabbit that sat up in a chair by the window. He was glad she was still walking. They managed to sew her ear back on. He didn't know how to help her with her loss. But Tails had other things to attend to before he could help her. He thought about every single thing he witnessed in the event. Deep inside, a part of him started to change. He felt hatred, disappointment, wrath. Tails didn't like this feeling.

Cream stared out the window, eyes full of misery. Her heart was heavy, as she glanced at the red bow, that had once belonged to her beloved Chao. She wanted to cry more, but she couldn't. It felt as though her body ran out of tears to produce. Her cheeks were puffy, and there were a good amount of dark lines under her eyes. She let out a painful suspire, and continued to gaze out the window. And after a bit, she began to try and forget the events that happened today, and tried to focus on what was left behind.

* * *

Cheese had just laid eggs.

After everyone was release from medical care, they all had to try to fix themselves. Meaning that there was more than just physical damage. Everyone had been emotionally scarred from that day, and what made it worse, they all blamed themselves. They couldn't find any other reason to blame someone else. No matter how hard they tried. And as much as some of the crew wanted to forget, they couldn't. They were to upset to.

* * *

Sonic and Tails looked at each other for family support. Sonic always considered him to be his brother, and vise-verse. But Sonic saw moments where Tails would be harsher than usual. Tails, showed anger in the littlest things. And After awhile, he began to shove all those feeling deep in the back of his mind. Sonic and Tails started to travel around, and save anyone they could from trouble. At the same time, they awaited Eggman's next move, preparing as best they could. Because now, he can take down the entire world with just a flip of a switch. Sonic didn't know what to do with everyone else. He mainly sat back and watched them progress, helping them here and there. One way he tried to help, was asking Amy out one a date. She surprisingly declined. This was how he knew that things were never going to be the same.

* * *

Amy decided to work out more. She worked to build muscle as well as become more flexible. After the truce was made, Rouge assisted Amy by being her trainer. Amy invited cream and blaze to join. Cream didn't show up. She also stopped chasing after the blue speedster. She said 'I'm not sure what happened. The feeling is just...gone." This actually caused Sonic to worry. Time went on, and Amy joined Rouge on her treasure hunts.

* * *

Rouge had become really stressed from the whole ordeal. She didn't want to find a bad stress reliever, so she spent much of her time researching some good methods. One being sex. Rouge may have sex-appeal,but she did not feel too comfortable with it. For a good six months, she had been going to Knuckles for this interaction. It was nothing romantic, no love, no flirting. Half way through, she started working out with Amy. Eventually she quit, and moved on. Leaving knuckles to continue the healing process.

* * *

Blaze had to do therapy at a psych ward. For a while, she didn't know how to describe the experience. She told her friends before she told anyone, that Eggman was tampering with supernatural forces. He dug too deep, and now, that wasn't the Eggman we were used to. When she went to talk to Amy and Rouge, she told them a demonic spirit and molested her. This news was so shocking, nobody could even fully believe it for a bit. Blaze cried, "This is like some really messed up horror game..." When Rouge was out with Amy, Blaze stayed with Cream, helping take care of the children Cheese gave birth to. Her and silver were still close, but he started to move away from the group.

* * *

Cream didn't talk to anybody for 11 months after. She spent most of her time in a farm in the country, taking care of three baby Chao's, as well as a few other creatures. She named them, Yogurt, Butter, and Ice Cream. Her ear had healed, but left a nasty scar, which she cover with Cheese's old bow-tie. She knew that her mind was not in a good state, but eventually she moved on to think positive again. After a while, Blaze and Tails, visited her. They had managed to find her location using a tracking device that was in cheese's bow. Cream allowed them into her farm to play with the animals, as well as the Chao's. Cream developed feelings for Tails, but decided that it would be best to not tell him. Having a relationship seemed impossible for her. Blaze visited every other day to help Cream with work.

* * *

When Tails was not with Sonic, he was researching. He used the information that Silver, Shadow, and Blaze gave to find out what Eggman was messing with. He came up with a few legends and lore that the emeralds was once used for supernatural reasons. Necromancy, demon summoning, dimensional travel, possession, Voodoo, and various other forms of dark magic. Tails was not one for believing in this kind of information, but at the time, anything seemed like a good lead. He eventually ran out of things to study, the last thing being something about the 'After world', being something like the afterlife, but cursed, and full of wandering souls.

* * *

Knuckles didn't do much for himself. He worked out, ate right and spent his time guarding the Master Emerald as best he could. He was thankful 'that piece of garbage' didn't take it. And a little surprised. He never left Angel Island. Not even to visit his friends. His friends usually came to visit him. Shadow had surprisingly, joined him in protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles wasn't used to having assistance in protecting it, but soon, allowed him to join in the endeavor. Shadow had night shifts, while Knuckles guarded during the day, and Shadow barely talked to him. Sometimes they would meet up and have lunch together, talking about random things about the world. Knuckles had concluded that Shadow was actually a good guy. When the intimacy with Rouge started, he'd make sure it was night time, and she was not there to take the Emerald. When it ended Knuckles felt a bit hurt, and decided not to become to close with certain people. Sonic never found out Shadow was helping.

* * *

Shadow didn't talk much about what happened to him. After he left the hospital, he roamed around, from place to place at night. He accidentally stumbled into Amy's back yard without realizing it. When caught She offered him a place to stay, and a ear to listen. That's when he told her that he saw Maria again when he was being tortured. When asked how he saw her, he didn't reply. Amy told him, "You look like Shadow, but you don't feel like Shadow. It's all in your eyes." He kept that in his memory. He arrived at Angel Island, and began working with Knuckles. When he was doing his rounds of the Island, he took a moment to see his reflection in a pond. Amy was right. His eyes seemed empty. Usually full of fire and coldness, held no emotion what so ever. In fact, he hadn't even slept in 2 years. If he wasn't immortal, he would be dead.

Silver blamed himself more than anybody. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to be around people. He locked himself in his home for a year and a half. Blaze found him, he had been buried in his home, watching the same movies over and over that lye on his shelf. Blaze managed to pull him out the house. He had actually had a mental breakdown upon making contact with the sun. He was shipped of to a Mental Hospital, where he received treatment. He kept mentioning how it was all his fault. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream visited as much as they could. Silver was heartbroken that he had not seen Blaze since he was hospitalized. Before bed, he would always feel the back of his head, and recall that day.

(End flashback)

Rouge breath out, "Has all of that really happened in 4 years...?"

Amy nodded, "And if ism not mistaken, Silver is out of the hospital."

"Uh-oh. I wonder how he feels about Blaze ditching him."

"She never told me why she didn't visit. As soon as we're done, I'm gonna go see him."

They stopped in front of the rocky mass before them. It wasn't too tall. Taking in the view, they searched for any type of object, that looked suspicious. Amy checked around the sides, while Rouge flew to the top. When Rouge landed at the very tip of the mass, she saw a small sparkle on the side. She flew down, and landed just before it with her back towards the mountain.

"Well then. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She stated, picking of a rhombus shaped, green, gem. Amy met around to her location.

"What did you find?"

"I found this beauty. What a shine!" She turned around, "Hold on...do you see that?" She pointed at a round, rocky, bulge sticking from the mass.

Amy walked up to it. She noticed that it was a different color as well. She knocked on it, concluding that it was hollow.

"Maybe it's inside. Can you break this Rouge?"

Rouge smirked, "Of course! I've broken titanium boxes, so I'm sure I can break a simple rock." She backed up, and kicked forward at the rock. It cracked upon impact, "Hmmm...Usually they break with one hit."

"Maybe it's not a rock." Amy pointed out. Rouge backed up once more, and kicked, breaking it. It revealed a dark opening, that had stairs leading down int a black chasm.

Rouge stared, "Amy, do we want to do this, knowing Eggman might be down there?" She asked, with a bit of fear In her voice.

Amy stared as well, inhaling, "How about we take a closer look...and if something goes down, we run like hell."

"That sounds like suicide." Rouge sighed, "But...we can try." She pulled out her flashlight and turned it on, as Amy did the same. Taking a deep breath, the both traversed down the stairs. The flashlight lit up the area very nicely. The walls were mainly rock, while the stairs were metal.

They started down slowly, but picked up some pace. They walked for what felt like hours, until they stopped at a big arch opening, with rusty metal door. The door was ajar, making it easy for the two females. The walked in smoothly, before Amy tripped and fell.

"Shit!" She shouted.

"Are you OK girlie?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what is this?" She shined her light onto a fuse box.

"Maybe we can get some light. Does it still work?"

Amy opened the cover, and began to fumble with some of the switches. It didn't seem like it was going to work, until the entire area lit up in florescent lights. Amy stood up and looked around.

"Holy shit..." Rouge uttered, adjusting to the brightness, "Do you see that?"

"Yeah...I do." Amy said as she looking towards a giant, metal, dome. It had Eggman's crest stamped on it. The two walked over to it taking in the sight. It was very deep underground. The mountain was hollowed out, and the top was at least 400 feet from where they were. Wires were stretched across the inside, along with piles of metal, and cobwebs. The whole place was the size of a football stadium, nowhere near what it looked like from outside. There was a opening, that looked somewhat like an office area, siting in front of the entrance to the dome.

Amy walked into the office, "It looks like this place hasn't been touched in forever..." She stated, picking up a piece of paper, that set on one of the desks.

Rouge stood in front of the door to the dome, "This place looks like shit." Then she began to look through the papers as well. It didn't take long for them to completely engulf themselves into the documents.

They spent about an hour reading through documents and paper work. Rouge sat on the desk, while Amy sat on the floor. Reading over the last of the paperwork, they reached a conclusion.

"So..."Amy started, "Eggman WAS trying to use the Chaos Emeralds for Necromancy and demon summoning. He had made a deal with...somebody, and tried to build an army of demons?" Amy threw the papers down and rubbed her head, "This is stupid! What the actual hell..!?"

Rouge sighed, and leaned back, "This is too much..." She picked up the final page, "But the thing is..."

Amy looked up to Rouge, "What?"

"The last entry was dated a week after the 'event', "She flipped over the paper, "Unless there's more paper inside, or Eggman moved to a different base, he could actually be dead."

"That's right...Dealing with this kind of things can certainly be dangerous."

Rouge pulled out the gem she found, "Well, I certainly got something from this." She beamed, gazing into it.

Amy looked as well, "Well...whatever. Let's head back to Tails and tell him what we found." Amy pulled out a different device, turned it on. A map appeared showing their current location. She taped the screen, saving it for future investigation. She then pulled out a phone-like object and called their yellow companion.

While Amy was busy Rouge continued to admire the gem.

"Your a special little piece aren't you? You sparkle like no other gem I've ever seen.." Rouge arched her eyebrows, "Wait...last time I seen something this unique..." Her eyes widen in shock, as she quickly turned around to her pink associate, "Amy!"

Amy hung up, "Whats wrong?"

* * *

"This isn't a gem! It's a piece of the Emeralds!"

This was some introduction. It's mainly to start off the story. It was sorta hard tryin' to cram all of this into one chapter, but hey!

I procrastinated like shit. I am mainly posting it here to gauge whether or not ill continue and post it to another site with pictures.

Tell me what you think!

Criticism is appreciated, as long as it's not rude.


End file.
